ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Skull of Greed
Notes: :*Weilds a Wooden Pole. :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time; the Flint Stones aren't lost. :*Each of the Skull NMs may be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at K-7. :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher :*Easily Solo'd by 80DNC/40NIN. Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Greed Greed is the modern translation for this sin. It was translated as Avarice (Avaritia) in medieval times when the Sins were enumerated and Covetousness in the Bible. Greed is the desire to possess more than one needs or more than one has a use for. Money and power are two of the primary objects of desire for greed. Greed is a sin because it is placing an inordinate importance on the material realm rather than striving to make gains towards the spiritual realm. Examples of Avarice are: theft, ambition, fraud, usury, sacrilege, simony, want. Greed is considered the 5th sin in terms of severity. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Greed was associated with the color yellow and the frog. The punishment for the Sin of Greed was to be boiled in cauldrons of oil in Hell (this takes on a certain irony in modern times, with the importance of oil petroleum). The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Greed is Generosity or Charity (Liberalitas). This virtue gives the spirit of charity and the will to give to others, which inhibits the selfish hoarding that defines Greed. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons